


Melting

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: "I wanna see your skin melting on silky sheets."





	Melting

He feels the excitement buzzing under his skin as he shoves a hand in the back pocket of his jeans. The keys dangle against his long digits, and Jongin stops to stare.

When his eyes get lost in the highest point of the villa in front, he turns to face the latter who jumps off the bike and stops to stare as well. "So, this is the house?"

Kyungsoo sounds breathless, probably from his bike that he was mounting just moments ago, and Jongin grabs at his hand mindlessly, pulling him away. 

They tumble at the front door, lights off and the night calm, to the point of eerie. The street is so quiet that Jongin misses when Kyungsoo looks around, counting the lights flickering above their heads.

Because in the next moment, the keys are stuck in the lock and with a twist, the doors open up to a dark hallway. "Come on,"

Jongin walks him through the door, chucking the wood closed after, and moves further down the long, marbled hall, searching for anything interesting to start off from.

"Where did you get the keys anyways?" Kyungsoo asks when they stumble in, and Jongin whispers back. "At your parents' party, from some random people." And the younger laughs out loud, enjoying in this too much.

"Nobody's here?" Kyungsoo whispers behind him, and Jongin smiles, turning around to face him. They tumble into each other from the impact, and the taller stops to stable Kyungsoo with hands on his hips.

"Don't be afraid, babe." Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, nodding after a moment of contemplating. When he looks back at Jongin, the man is positively glowing, even in the almost complete darkness, and Kyungsoo brings him closer.

"Good then.." He sees Jongin smirking, before they breathe out slowly, their noses getting tangled in the middle. Before Kyungsoo could lean in all the way, Jongin pushes into his space, bruising his lips with a kiss. 

Kyungsoo stumbles a bit, but brings his hand up to tangle in Jongin's already messy, blond locks. His fingers pull at the golden locks, making Jongin groan into the liplock, Kyungsoo using the opportunity to ease his tongue in as well.

When he inhales, Jongin pushes him to the wall behind, nudging a knee in between his glorious thighs, and elicits a sweet moan that fills the house up. 

"I wonder what your skin looks like on silky sheets," Jongin muffles in between kisses, pulling Kyungsoo closer by his dress shirt. The younger exhales at that, still palming his nape, as he thumbs at the side of Jongin's ear, right under it, making him shiver.

"Let's see then,"

Jongin pulls away just enough for Kyungsoo to slip out from between the wall and him, and he starts going to the back, finding a living room in the process.

His back is on the spacious sofa in the next moment, and Kyungsoo mounts him like he did to his bike, only this time the younger leans down to capture his lips in a scorching kiss.

Jongin feels the tightness in his leather pants from being manhandled, and wishes for Kyungsoo to hurry up. But the man doesn't easy up, and instead leaves his lips to press soft, but wet kisses to his jawline.

"Umm, I like that," Jongin comments offhandedly, and Kyungsoo smirks. He rolls his hips down to meet Jongin's lap and when he gasps, Kyungsoo giggles.

"I can see that."

"Put your mouth to a better use," Kyungsoo hears a breathless gasp leaving Jongin's mouth, so he pushes himself off, still grinding down. 

"And what would that be?"

Jongin smirks, already thinking about two or three scenarios of what they could do—or rather what Kyungsoo could do—before he sits up, pulling Kyungsoo to his body by the small on his back.

"You drive me crazy." It's whispered on Kyungsoo's plush lips, Jongin craning his head up to his jaw to place a kiss on it.

Kyungsoo hangs his head down, breathing out as Jongin pulls him more to his lap, melting him away. Jongin's sinful lips play with his tongue, sucking on the muscle, before easing off to latch on his throat instead.

And he bares it, throwing his head back to leave as much space as Jongin could reach and kiss and mark. Wincing at the sting, Kyungsoo looks back at the elder beneath, watching with hooded eyes when Jongin licks his lips.

"We need to find something bigger," Kyungsoo whispers at his lips, dragging a wet tongue over Jongin's bottom lip, watching it snap back in its place.

What Jongin says next, throws him to the wall, "You wouldn't be saying that when I get to fucking you.."

Kyungsoo throws his head, moaning out painfully when Jongin grabs at his ass cheeks, squeezing over the dress pants that rise above his shins as he sits down. He keeps his voice down, trying not to let out he's this affected, but Jongin kisses him like he's water in desert, all sinful and starving. 

When he looks down, Jongin tries to kiss him again, but Kyungsoo backs away, beckoning him closer. Their lips touch, but they don't press, and Jongin groans when Kyungsoo escapes again, smirking. 

"Oh, you're getting it for that."

It's a hallow threat, but Kyungsoo gets up from his lap, running away. He hears the thumps behind and he can't stop the overwhelmed giggle to erupt as Jongin catches up with him, pushing him to the wall on the second floor. 

"Now you're mine," Jongin breathes down his neck, feeling the shiver running Kyungsoo's body. His face is pressed into the rough material of the wall, but Kyungsoo grabs at the back, finding Jongin's nape. 

"I'm always yours," At the confession, Jongin kisses under his ear, running his wet tongue to meet the underside of Kyungsoo's jaw, pushing his head to fall back on his shoulder.

The younger closes his eyes at the ministrations, melting down as Jongin leaves breathless kisses along his heated skin, lazily moving his lips to touch everything. There's already a couple of marks on his neck, but Kyungsoo doesn't mind as he pushes back, grinding down.

Jongin curses under his breath, but holds his hips in place. When he pushes to the front, Kyungsoo hiccups at the member that gets stuck between his cheeks, and moans again when Jongin pulls his face in for a kiss.

"What I wanna do to you..." He sounds on a verge of losing it, and Kyungsoo bites down on his tongue, making him splutter offended. 

"Find me a bedroom and I'll let you—" But he doesn't get to finish, because Jongin picks him up from the floor, running to the first door he finds. 

... And then grumbles at Kyungsoo's laughing when they stumble upon a closet.

After trying out two doors, Jongin finds his luck with the third, and carries Kyungsoo to the bed with much stamina, placing him in the middle. 

"My brave little man," Kyungsoo teases, and Jongin smirks, climbing the tall bed as well. 

Kyungsoo's trapped on the bed with Jongin's weight when he leans down, stealing his breath away with nothing but kisses. He pushes up, grabbing at Jongin's leather jacket to clash their lips again and again, feeling lightheaded. 

The duvet underneath is soft, so he sinks in, only holding onto Jongin as his lifeline. 

When the elder breaks away, Kyungsoo pushes his jacket off, already having both hands on the edge of his shirt, riding Jongin out of it.

"Impatient much, baby," And Kyungsoo can never get used to hearing such fond endearments falling from Jongin's lips, so he leans back in to seal it with a kiss, to assure it's still there, only for him to hear it.

Jongin looks at him when they part, throwing his garments on the floor and moves in between his legs to take off his clothes as well. "This shirt is nice, I don't wanna lose buttons," Kyungsoo comments when Jongin starts unbuttoning it at the bottom, getting impatient with each button that gets stuck.

"I hate seeing you in this, anyways." He says next and pulls at the sides, tearing it apart. The buttons rolls off to the bed, and Kyungsoo sighs, bringing a hand to rake it through Jongin golden locks. "Always so gentle,"

"You know it." Jongin leans down to grab his lips in a kiss once again, inhaling when Kyungsoo bites down on his lower one. 

Their pants are next, and Kyungsoo cups a steady hand over Jongin's crotch, watching with close eyes as he unravels. "Fuck!" He smirks when Jongin pulls his other hand to touch his abs next, watching as Kyungsoo tucks his bottom lip in between perfect teeth.

"Why can't you have a stomach," like me, Kyungsoo comments, and even thought Jongin doesn't hear the end, he stills figures. 

So he pushes his hands off, and leans down to kiss Kyungsoo softly on the lips. When the younger gets invested in it, Jongin pulls away, smirking when Kyungsoo follows like a puppy. Instead, he moves down to kiss his throat, Kyungsoo baring it for a better use. 

"I don't tell you how gorgeous you are enough," Kyungsoo sighs when he hears a breathless confession left at his collarbones, Jongin licking to ease the sting from his teeth.

"Or how much I love when you give yourself in, not caring about who hears you..." His teeth get stuck on Kyungsoo's left nipple, Jongin watching his every reaction, "... moaning, whispering, screaming my name.."

Kyungsoo arches up to him, meeting his hair with trembling fingers, pulling him closer. ".. Jongin.."

"That's right, baby. I'm here," He moves down more, kissing in between Kyungsoo's chest, leaving a bite just to hear his breath hitch. 

His lips are already moist when Jongin licks them, and kisses down Kyungsoo's side, feeling his breathing as each rib moves and expands under his touches. It's easier to watch him unravel, Jongin thinks, because then Kyungsoo closes his already hooded eyes, pulling at his lips.

"I need you, Jong, please.." 

Jongin smirks at the moan rippling through the plea, and moves down to nuzzle in Kyungsoo's tummy. "I love this part the most, to be honest,"

Kyungsoo giggles when Jongin blows a raspberry, kissing the skin softly next. He looks breathlessly down, feeling Jongin's smile even before seeing it, and feels a stutter in his heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Jongin asks as his teeth pull at Kyungsoo's boxers, leaving him bare under him, once again. 

Kyungsoo's shy when he answers, "You!" then moves to sit up as Jongin backs away, finding his lips in darkness of a random room of a random house in a random neighborhood, "Always you."

Jongin kisses him dumb, pushing into his space as Kyungsoo drops down on the pillows once again. They maybe pull and push, but Jongin sets the pace, knowing which buttons to push first. 

And when Kyungsoo tugs at his boxers off too, he smirks at the plumpness that throbs under his lips, and moves away.

"Do you.."

"I have it!" Jongin nods, before bending down to rummage in his pants for a bottle and a packet of condoms. While he's down, Kyungsoo roams his hands on Jongin's strong back, raising so only his fingertips dance over the skin that erupts in goosebumps after.

Jongin comes back with a light laugh, kissing the corner of his lips just because. "Can I?"

Kyungsoo nods, tearing his eyes off Jongin's face to watch as he pops the bottle open, coating four fingers easily. He comes back to watch the concentration on Jongin's face as he guides his fingers in between Kyungsoo's outstretched legs, tucking only one to circle around his rim.

He inhales, and Jongin looks back up, smiling effortlessly. "Are you okay?"

"Continue," The younger offers in a breathless gasp, feeling the first finger entering. 

Meanwhile, Jongin works it up to two fingers steadily, watching his every intake of spread air, and falls even deeper for the man when Kyungsoo smiles and assures him it's alright. 

He kisses the side of his neck as he thrust shallowly, and Kyungsoo gasps when he does so. There's something he wants to touch, to push and abuse, knowing it would be driving Kyungsoo up to the wall when he finds it.

So he doesn't stop with easing his fingers deeper with each thrust, and instead moves to mouth at his shoulder, licking down his arm. His lips get caught in Kyungsoo's elbow, before Jongin moves back down to kiss the back of his hand. 

"Always a gentleman," Kyungsoo giggles, beckoning Jongin to come closer again and shut him up.

So he does, slowly licking into his lips, loving how Kyungsoo ruts down on his digits, spreading himself as well. Jongin works another finger inside, and after awhile the last one, catching each gasp spilling from Kyungsoo's lips.

He's rock hard, standing curved upon his navel, but Jongin's patient enough to let Kyungsoo relax. So when Kyungsoo grabs at his shoulders, and inhales through his lips, all the way to a gasp at the back of his throat, Jongin takes his fingers out.

Kyungsoo sits up to push him on the bed instead and sits down on his navel like he's instructed to. When Jongin blanches, he leans down to whisper at his lips. "I wanna see your skin melting on silky sheets, too."

Jongin feels the skip of his heart, and smiles endearingly when Kyungsoo rolls the condom down and coats it with extra lube just in case. The younger knows if he didn't do it, then Jongin would complain about hurting him without it. Always so persistent. 

"Ready?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" Jongin smirks, but gasps when Kyungsoo tugs at his cock, lining it up with his entrance. 

When he swallows just the head, Kyungsoo rolls his hips down, not dropping down just yet. 

Jongin grabs at his waist, feeling up to his armpits, before expanding his warm palms over untainted skin that ripples the torso muscles under his fingertips.

"So beautiful.. so perfect!" He whispers in a daze, and Kyungsoo smiles, before sitting down completely.

Jongin gives him a minute or so, leaning up to kiss at his cheek, nuzzling in the soft, softly-red skin afterwards. "Tell me when you're ready,"

Kyungsoo giggles at the whisper left at the side of his lips, and moves to capture his lips in a real kiss, inhaling through his nose when Jongin licks behind his teeth. 

Everything's perfect, and they're perfectly fitting together, and if you'd ask Kyungsoo—he'd tell you that he wouldn't change anything about it!

First, experimental roll of his hips makes Jongin groan, closing his eyes. "So tight," He whispers into the atmosphere, and Kyungsoo braces himself on his shoulders, hugging him closer.

When he starts rolling more and more, each time grinding down stronger, his eyes roll to the back of his head, as Jongin breathes down his neck, holding him close.

They start going in sync next couple of thrusts, Jongin's toes curling each time Kyungsoo swallows more of him. He's snug around his cock, and his own is weeping on Jongin's navel, but they don't mind, as Kyungsoo kisses behind Jongin's ear, stopping to stutter when Jongin thrusts back.

He plants both feet on the soft duvet and pushes upwards, surprising Kyungsoo who jumps a bit, swallowing a closed moan. 

Kyungsoo's like a wave in his lap, sinking with his knees on each side of his legs into the duvet, as Jongin holds him closer, peppering kisses on his face and neck. 

And he's close, so close, almost melting onto him, and if Jongin didn't know better, he would feel that this might be what people call the unstoppable love, the real kind that makes you stop and stare, thinking nothing gets better than this.

But then Kyungsoo pushes his face away from his neck and whispers for him to move, to take him apart, and he focuses back on the possible love of his life. Jongin licks his lips, blinking away as he kisses him on the lips, and pushes him softly to the bed instead.

Behind his thick leather jacket is a heart that beats only for the boy that smiles underneath him, beckoning him close until he can taste the smile on his lips. Beyond his bike is a confused boy that just needed to be different than the rest, not molding like them. And maybe that's why Kyungsoo noticed him in the first place, back then when Jongin worked as a part-time waiter for another fundraiser of Kyungsoo's parents. Kyungsoo taking notice of him was the sole reason why Jongin stayed and listened to one smiling boy the whole night. And his flustered state when Jongin asked to kiss him at the end of the night. 

As he looks down at Kyungsoo's sprawled around hair, Jongin stutters a smile that leaves easily his lips, only for Kyungsoo to see.

"Jongin?"

"I'm here, love,"

Kyungsoo gasps at the endearment that falls out, and Jongin uses the opportunity to kiss him again, to taste himself on those lips once again, as he fucks him into the silky sheets.

And really, Kyungsoo's skin is softer than those, and Jongin tells him just that, making the younger giggle embarrassed. 

"Fuck!" Suddenly, Kyungsoo throws his head back, pulling him closer by the nails raking his shoulders, and Jongin kisses down the side of his neck, nuzzling close to his pulse. 

"There?" He asks, and Kyungsoo nods against him, locking him with both legs, "Don't stop!"

And he doesn't plan on to. So Jongin moves away, stopping to roll his hips out just enough to rile Kyungsoo up, before grinding down hard, making him splutter out a moan.

"Fuck, fuck! Jongin!" And it's not that often that Kyungsoo's foul-mothed, so Jongin enjoys it too much, rolling his hips again. Speeding up, Kyungsoo mewls against his lips, fisting a hand in Jongin's hair to pull.

Kyungsoo gasps, then splutters. "I'm.. close!"

"I wanna see you coming, Soo," Jongin whispers at his ear, and easies a hand down to tug at his weeping member. It's already a mess on his navel from all pre-cum that drips, and Jongin scoops some on the tip of his finger, licking it with both lips sucking around.

Kyungsoo moans at the sight and pushes Jongin to go faster, harder, to fuck him into the expensive sheets. And Jongin does as so, snapping his hips violently, as Kyungsoo tightens around him, turning his brain to mush. 

"Fuck, no, Soo—"

But he doesn't get to hear it, because Kyungsoo arches up to him, releasing a tight-lip moan as he splutters, finally on his chest, holding his cock snug like he's milking him away. 

Jongin still rocks, watching as he unclasps slowly, head still thrown back, exposing his bared neck for him to latch on when he pushes for one last time, catching up with his peak too. 

His vision swims, and he practically drools where his lips attach to suck on Kyungsoo's neck, but he still thrusts, milking them both dry, a tight gasp falling from thick lips. When he looks up, Kyungsoo's glassy eyes are swimming, and his hair sticks mated to his forehead, but Jongin wouldn't want him in any way different. 

Their lips find each other in the dark easily, as Kyungsoo exhales loudly, sucking on his tongue. Jongin swims somewhere in the middle of reality and dreams, and playfully nudges Kyungsoo's cheek with his nose.

"It tickles," Kyungsoo cowers in a giggle, and Jongin stops to stare. When the younger realizes it, the flush on his cheeks only deepens, as he asks. ".. What?"

Jongin blinks, easing a soft smile on his lips, before pulling out slowly. Kyungsoo grimaces at the drag, and shivers when it pops out, and Jongin pulls at the condom, tying it at the top.

"You're not throwing it randomly, aren't you?" Kyungsoo asks, as he lazes around on the bed, and Jongin snickers at the accusation.

He stands up to jog at the bathroom they first stumbled upon and in the dark finds a hand towel to wet. When he comes back to the room, Kyungsoo's covered from the waist down, watching the sunrise from his position. 

Jongin stops to glance at the windows on his left, but what makes him breathless is a shy smile that adores Kyungsoo's face when their eyes meet. 

"Jongin, come cuddle me." And who in the right mind would oppose to that.

After cleaning them both up, Jongin joins him under the covers, feeling the softness under his fingertips when Kyungsoo moves into his chest, turning around so they both face the windows that cast the Sun peeking in. 

It's silent for a few minutes, before Jongin cocks his head to see if he's still awake. And Kyungsoo feels the movement, before twisting his face to Jongin's side too, smiling effortlessly. 

"Thank you,"

Jongin blanches, "What for?"

"For breaking into a house for me." He's smiling angelically, like they hadn't broken a law a couple of hours before. 

Jongin snickers, and nuzzles into his cheek, kissing the softness with full lips. "As I said, I wanted to see the contrast of your skin to the silky sheets. You deserve only the best!" 

Kyungsoo reaches up to kiss the corner of his lips, and smiles. "And do you like it?" He pulls the midnight sheets around them closer to his neck, burying half the face in it. 

Jongin nods, then smiles, and licks his lips. "More than anything." He's talking about more than just the contrast of his creamy skin and dark sheets, and Kyungsoo somehow knows.

"Good, because I like it, too."

They kiss again, breathless against each other, as the Sun slowly settles, basking them in a soft glow. 

"We should go, your parents might be worried." Jongin offers, but doesn't move to actually do it, and Kyungsoo pulls at his arms tightly around him.

"They didn't even realize I'd left."

"It's already morning, and you've been away since eleven pm. They must've realized that you left the party without them."

Kyungsoo hums, acknowledging it, but doesn't move to do as he's said. And Jongin snickers.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Yeah?"

When he doesn't look at him from the windows, Jongin leans down to kiss behind his ear. "I love you!"

He feels the smile under his lips before he sees it, and it's blinding and beautiful as everything Kyungsoo.

"I love you, too." Kyungsoo says back, pulling at his neck to have him close, to kiss him senseless, to seal it all. 

When Jongin moves back, their legs tangled underneath the sheets, he closes his eyes and whispers softly. "As much as I like seeing you like this, we probably should leave before the owners come back."

Eventually, they come to an agreement that they really need to leave before the real owners come back, and Jongin helps Kyungsoo to put on the leftover of his clothes. They leave the sheets rumpled like that, because they just don't care. 

"Thank you for ruining another one of my shirts," Kyungsoo accuses, but doesn't sound too mad when Jongin drapes his leather jacket over his shoulders to hide his naked torso. He pulls him in for the lapels on his jacket, and leaves a short but sweet kiss on those plump lips.

When they go out, Jongin makes sure they kiss again in the foyer just because. Kyungsoo checks his phone to find a couple of messages from his mother, asking where he went.

"Same old, same old," Kyungsoo sits behind Jongin on his bike, taking an extra helmet to put it on, when Jongin asks about it.

"Will you be okay?" Jongin asks as he reviews the bike from the front lawn of a random house in a random neighborhood and Kyungsoo hugs him close.

"It's finally time for them to accept that we're dating, so yeah." He feels a peck being left at his nape, and Jongin smiles when he looks back.

"Always so daring, my love." And with that, he drives off the lawn and into the bustling street of Seoul. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea about badboy Jongin stealing Kyungsoo away from his rich parents' party, just to have him on some silky sheets. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! C:  
> love you, xox


End file.
